Image-guided surgery (IGS), also known as surgical navigation, visually correlates intraoperative anatomy with a preoperative image in real-time (or “live”). Often, IGS is considered to be analogous to global position system (GPS), a technology that permits individuals to show their relative position on a computer-generated map. In IGS, the preoperative image can serve as the map, and the intraoperative tracking system is similar to the satellites and devices that are used for GPS. Using IGS provides greater control of a surgical procedure, real-time feedback on the effect of the intervention, and reduced trauma/disruption when accessing the surgical target.
The theoretical usefulness of IGS is limited in practice due to the visual correlation of the intraoperative anatomy with the preoperative image. Increased use of the intraoperative imaging would lead to greater confidence with avoiding critical structures and locating the target, but this leads to an increased radiation dose burden to the patient and the interventionist due to the real time fluoroscopy or computed tomography (CT). Additionally, images of the target and an interventional instrument are presently displayed on a flat, 2D monitor at tableside. To control the interventional instrument, the interventionist must translate its position and trajectory relative to the target viewed on a 2D monitor into physical trajectory adjustments that are needed to correct the path of the instrument. Current image-guidance techniques can lead to procedure related complications (such as hemorrhage). Moreover, the use of CT guidance for percutaneous procedures can affect revenue for the institution by reducing the number of diagnostic scans being performed (decreasing throughput).